The Powerpuff Girls
by sometimesmilla
Summary: Caroline takes it upon herself to make sure Katherine spends her last few months on earth with the man she loves- Come hell, or high water, or even Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

I blame Elena. I love her to such an extent, it's starting to have iffy side effects. I mean why else would I be so bothered by seeing Katherine, my self-entitled murderer of all people, in a dark corner of the grills, cradling an empty bottle of Bourbon and crying.

She's turned away from prying eyes, her shoulders are hunched and she's got her mass of curly hair curtaining her face, but I can tell she's crying. Her shoulders are shaking a bit, and she's having to take these big gulping deep breaths in effort not to make any noise. I know that cry, I've been having my own dose twice daily because Tyler blew a hole through my chest.

I should really just pick-up some takeaway, and go back to the Salvatore house to enjoy having Bonnie back. Smile and be happy and forget Tyler for a little while. But she's looks all so sad over there on her own, and after the conversation I overheard last week between her and her daughter, I can't not go see if she's okay at least.

It'll be so mean not to.

I look at the door, think of my friends waiting for me, and then back at Katherine. It's Easter break for heaven's sake, what I need is to try to put a brave face on, and smile _miss mystic falls _style until Tyler is nothing but a bad memory. I so don't need to start worrying about Katherine-_ freaking_-Peirce!

I begin towards the door. She's a big girl, and to her credit totally the toughest cookie I know, seriously, She doesn't need me getting all in her business like I'm some sort of friend, cause I'm not. No way do I want to be friends with her. Elena would kill me.

I step outside, and I stop. I grit my teeth and I even stomp a little in effort to keep going, but I just can't. Its too mean! I don't have the heart to walk away after seeing her like that, and besides even if I did I wouldn't enjoy myself any-more. I would be thinking of her being all by herself with no one in the world to hug her. I feel guilty, like maybe I'll go to hell for it.

_Arrrrr,_ I'm so stupid sometimes. This is so stupid and I'm so going to regret it, but I have to do it. I totally have to. I turn on my heels and practically throttle towards the corner booth. I sit down opposite her which takes her by total surprise, and I just blink at her, wide-eyed. She's actually really honestly crying.

She wipes her face with the back of her hand, very unladylike like and gives me the evil eyes. And it just makes me even sadder cause she looks so human with her mascara all smeared and everything. She resembles a grumpy little panda.

"What do you want Caroline?" She says it like she just might scratch my eye balls out. For a second I feel a little scared, but then I remember she's human now, not the evil vampire bitch who once made me almost pee in my knickers with fear.

"To see if you're okay." I say honestly and I say it quickly too. The faster I get this over with the better.

"I don't need your pity." She snarls like a feral cat, before dropping her eyes and sniffling a bit. "I feel bad enough as it is."

I bite my lower lip not knowing what else to say. I look at the door and then back at her, and back at the door. I'm making this worse for her, really I should just go. I asked and I did my good deed for the day. I should go now. I look back at her ready to get up, but...Awww, she's scraping at the table with her finger nails like a little girl. They are chipped and the polish is coming off. Her hair is not as perfect as always too, bit too messy actually and grey...her hair got two strips of grey on it..._what?_

"Katherine, why is your hair grey?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"I'm rotting." Is her curt reply. She's not even bothering to look up at me, just keeps on scratching at the table.

"What do you mean?" I'm staring at her hair, and holding back from reaching out to touch it.

"I'm a 500 years old human." She sighs, "my bad luck says I otta look the part."

"But a 500 years old human is like daisy fertiliser." I exclaim incredulously.

"Well that's me in a few months." She says that all dead-pan-ly, and shrugs. I don't know her very well, and what I do know is not great things either, but I do know one thing for sure though...She does not want to die, I mean, the reason she did all the horrible things she did all these 500 years was to survive. Even killing me she did to live. And now-now...she's literally living her biggest nightmare.

"Don't you have anyone who can help?" I ask quietly like I would Elena.

She looks me dead on, and I notice her lower lip quivering. "What do you think?"

I inhale and I close my eyes for a few seconds. I feel exasperated, what do I do now? I can't offer to help her. I can't help her without Bonnie's help, or without telling Elena. I'll have to get them involved and well, they'll think I've gone loopy. Besides, why should I help her after all she did to me and my friends? I'm loopy even for considering the idea.

"right, okay then." I try to sound like I don't care that she doesn't have anyone in the whole wide world. Surely she deserves it for all she's done...I don't care. Karma is a bitch, she deserves what she's got coming to her. Yup. Okay. I should be leaving her to it, I should be getting up and yet I'm such a hopeless sap that all I manage to do is keep staring at her like she's some-sort of abandoned kitten.

"surely you can like...use your lady charms to get your way, right?" I try to reason, "maybe, you know...you can find somebody?"

"I might need dentures soon." She states simply.

"Oh," I shift uncomfortably under her unashamed, beyond depressed glare. "Okaaay. Maybe-"

"Stop right there-" Her voice hitches a bit, so she clears her throat in that way you do when you got a lump stuck in it. "-I appreciate it that you're being nice to me when you don't have to be..." She stops to breathe in and then out, and then she closes her eyes for a second. "but I think it better you don't okay." When she opens them they are watery. "it's not helping."

I reach for her hand that's on the table only to have her pull back before I get to touch her. I huff. "I wanna help, though." I don't want to sound like a bit of a brat when I say that, but I do.

"I'm beyond help." She whispers under her breath. Her hair is over her face again, and she's staring at her nails. I can see just enough of her face to see tears rolling quietly down her cheeks. "I'm, i'm damaged goods." she hi-cups. And with that she's properly crying, and she sounds so small and girly, and un-katherine like.

I don't know what else to say other than what you usually do in situations like this. "Don't say that-"

"It's true!" She chokes out, louder this time. "It's why he dumped me, Caroline." She's looking at me now with tears streaming down her face, and she's wiping them away with the back of her hands but she can't stop because more keeps coming. She's making ugly sounds and she looks really, really terrible. I'm so taken aback that Katherine is balling her eyes out in-front of me that i don't think i'll ever be the same again, and i'm shocked somehow that she doesn't cry pretty,_ far from in fact_, and that just makes me feel way worse for her. "He-he..." She's crying so badly at this point that she can't seem to be able to make words, and the more she keeps on tying to say them the worse the crying is getting. "he-he was meant to-to" She falls apart then, seriously into a bazzzilion soul shattering pieces. I can barely breathe, my heart feels like it's got concrete boots on, and I can't seem to swallow the big ass lump wedged in my throat. Eyes half full with my own tears.

"Who?" I ask like a tweedy bird, totally terrified she might just faint at any second now with pain.

"E—eeee—ahhja" She vomits his name like she's just vomited her heart out. And then she drops her head on the table and sobs uncontrollably.

_Oh crap!_ Whose that? I scram my brain to pin-point the name. It's familiar, someone talked to me about him. Who? Elena. Yeah, Elena. She said he is all honourable and-he's meant to be the good original...waaaait? You got to be kidding me! Just about everyone in town met this guy, except for me. I don't even know what he looks like...oh, seriously! I mentally start kicking myself to a pulp, why in hell did I never insist on meeting the guy? He is Klaus's brother for goodness sake!

Wait. Wait. Waaaait one second...I bite my lip in concentration...Klaus is his brother. He is Klaus's brother. And he is the good one right? I mean, if I...surely he would? Wouldn't he? I'm sure that Katherine allure thingy of hers worked a treat on him. Of course it did, and If he finds out that she's dying he would help her wouldn't he? Would he? no. wait. Maybe he knows already, and he doesn't-

"Ka-" I begin only to realise there is nothing in front of me but an an empty seat. _Where did she go?_ I jump up all panicky, only to see her by the bar. Without even a next thought I flash towards her, and close to spit the question on her face.

"Does he know?"

She blinks at me with her perfect long eyelashes, and sparkly eyes. "Who knows what?" She asks confused, and it actually takes me a full second to realise it's Elena I'm talking to.

I stare at her a bit, but I'm in way too deep to care at this point, then I start to scan the room for Katherine, and Elena looks around too wondering what I'm looking for. I frown, huff and puff and turn back to Elena.

"Who knows about Katherine being human?"

"Katherine?" She is frowning now, "Why are you asking about Katherine?"

I ignore her. "Other than us. Who knows?"

She frowns even more at my being so demanding. "No one, I think." by the tone of her voice you can tell she's too hesitant to continue. I widen my eyes at her in that scary way that says _'So go on get to the point!'_ and she does... "I hardly think Katherine wants all the people that she back-stabbed to find out she's vulnerable."

"Do you think Klaus knows?"

If she manages to frown any-more it'll totally give her wrinkles. "He'll be the first in line if he did."

"So _he_ doesn't know either then." I think out-loud, implying Elijah.

"Who?" Asks Elena, annoyed now.

So that means maybe I can...I can't help myself, I let out a high pitched squeal, and I actually do a jiggly dance, before grabbing Elena by the shoulders and shaking her like a rag doll in sheer excitement. My face almost splitting open with a smile. "I know what I can do."

"Do what?" She asks dumbfounded.

Ignoring her I let her go and start for the door. "I got to go."

"Go to go?" She calls after me, "Where?"

"I got go find Klaus."

"What?!" she absolutely blows off the roof with that shout, and I don't get to see it but I bet lots of people give her weirded-out looks. "Why?" she calls after me.

Elena really isn't the sharpest knife in the draw is she? Then again I don't think _she_ of all people will be the most supportive of my going to New Orleans to drag Elijah, _whoever he is_, back here to Katherine, whether Klaus likes it or not.

* * *

_Please review. this is not my usual style...i just wipped this up in half hour or so. i got inspired with the latestes episodes...and I wanted to...you know...play with it more. this will be my play-thing...pet project if you may. :-) and my first Klaus/Caroline. Obviously KAtherine/Elijah is a big deal too._


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't go ask her permission, cause you know, I'm more than sure she'll tell me to mind my own business and let her die in peace, or something like that so I didn't. I also didn't really tell my friends what I was up to because they won't understand. It's why my mobile is beeping every other minute with a text from either Bonnie, Stefan, or Damon, but mostly Elena.

Each one of them, except for Stefan, kinda made it very clear that they don't care how much Katherine suffers. I mean, Elena watched Damon feed her to stupid Silas. I understand that it was for Bonnie, I would do anything for Bonnie, fact I killed a coven of witches for her. It doen't mean that I can't still feel bad for her though. She's dying, all alone and hurt.

I might be a vampire now, a murderer too, but Its not in me to be totally heartless. Besides its a force of habit to make other people's business my business. If I where honest I understand what's she's feeling. She's totally heart broken, and it's way easier to care and worry over her heart break over my own.

I inhale, and look around the bar. They said this was the place to come, but I can't see that annoying, arrogant smirk anywhere. I go to the bar, aware of some people watching my every move, and I'm guessing they are fellow vampire's wondering what a fresh little vamp girl like me wants in their town. I'm told this is a vampire nest. According to Damon, Vampire heaven. Vampire's are not killed by vampire's here, I'm told It's like a rule...so they are no real threat to me.

"Hi ya!" I call for the blue eyed blond behind the bar.

"Hi. You're new in town aren't you?" She asks, smiling.

I give her my best beauty queen smile. "Yup. Just on a lil mission on behalf of a friend." I puff up my chest feeling all proud. "Re-uniting lovers, actually."

"Really?" She seems genuinely interested, "Can I ask?"

"A drink would be nice first." I say sweetly. She laughs a funny little laugh and blushes with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry," She starts looking around wanting to fetch it only to realise she doesn't know what I want. "What would to you like?"

"Just Diet Coke, please" I say, taking a stool and making myself comfy. "Well-" I begin, more than ready to start bragging. "A friend of mine is having a hard time..." I pause to think about that for a bit, "No really a friend. But a girl and she's dying..."

"That's terrible," She says, as puts my drink down in front of me, and she does sound like she means it. She looks honestly sympathetic.

I sip my coke, glad that she knew to give me a straw."I know. And I feel bad for her...She broke up with this guy..." She leans forward taken in, and I lean forward too lowering my voice. "She's really sad about it. She's still madly in love with him and-"

"Does he know?" She interrupts, her voice a notch lower than before.

I shake my head, lowering my tone into almost a whisper. "No, he doesn't...I'm here...to tell him."

"Does she want him to know?" I can't help but be a tiny bit annoyed with that question.

"She's sort of the proud type." I suck on my straw. "She won't want him to think she's weak or anything..."

"Won't she be mad at you for getting involved and doing this behind her back?" she's being more annoying now. So to hide my irritation I pull back, and look around to find that there is this hot black guy smiling at me at the end of the bar. I give him my best _'don't even think about talking to me'_ face before answering barmaid.

"She doesn't have anyone else." I reason, "She needs him."

The barmaid has been watching me give the black guy the evils and after I give him evil look, she sort of gives him even more evils than me, if that's even humanly possible.

"He is in town then?" she asks, her attention back on me.

"Actually could you help me with that?"

She's about to answer me when suddenly the black guy is next to me, and rudely butting in on our private conversation. "Maybe I can be of some assistance?" I make a point of ignoring him, and am just about to add to my question when again he interrupts. "You're looking for Romeo to your Juliet, I hear."

_Okay, that__'s__ it!_ This douche needs a piece of my mind. I turn around, and find myself nose to nose with him. Well, not quite cause I'm a lot shorter, but you know what I'm getting at; I'll clean the floor with him if I have to. "Mind your own business-"

I'm about to say _ass-hole_ but he injects..."Marcel."

"Marcel," And I repeat like it's cancer, and I'm looking at him like he is something toxic in a petri-dish. "Mind your own business."

He doesn't seem fazed at all, in other words he might even be amused._ Uh!_ He reminds me of Klaus! "Everything in _my_ town is my business."

_HA! __that's very__ funny. _Since when does a some lil-O-vampire calls a town his when they have originals in resident? Worse yet, when Klaus the HYDRID is taking camp! "Yeah right. This is soooo not your town." and I make sure the mocking can be detected in my tone.

"I assure you it most definitely is." I decide I hate his big white, toothy smile more than I do Klause's devil may care smirk. I just wanna punch it off this poser face.

"Is not." I snap,

"Is too." and he is almost singing his words. _What is it with this looser?_

"I'm not playing this game with you. I'm looking for the guy that DOES run the place so-"

Marcel, or as I've christened him-_the annoying one, o_nce again exersises his very endearing habit of interrupting me. "Enlighten me," He is talking louder than before, as if what he is saying is an announcement, which makes me wonder if I've touched a nerve. "Who is it then, blondie, that you think runs this place?"

"Don't call me _blondie_" I correct, and with that I stick my chin into the air all proud like and I say one word. "Klaus."

He steps back mockingly, as if he has been hit with an imaginary blow. "How am I not surprised. Nicklaus Mickelson!" He drops his head forward and from under lashes he gives me the weirdestlook, like maybe i'm naïve little child and he is a wolf. "Is that what he told you?"

"No. I know so!" I got my fist at the ready to punch him.

"You know so, do you?" and he smiles at me, and he reminds my of a wolf. I'm starting to feel apprehensive, just a little.

"Yes-" I try not to sound unsure, but I do end up sounding totally unsure.

For a moment I feel ready for anything cause I feel absolutely sure he wants to have me for breakfast. Then, within the next second, he falls back. All the vibes of threat he was dishing out towards me in waves vanish completely, and there is no vibes left other than casualness. "I think maybe you are misinformed young lady."

i watch him go towards the front door, open it and then hold it that way without going out. He smiles his big ass smile, which now seems friendly as gestures for me to fallow. "Why don't we clear this up with Klaus himself. I'll take you to him."

* * *

_thanks for the reviews guys. I didn't expect so many so soon, especialy since Im writing this like quickly and without much detail and prob typos nd such...also it's very dirferent writing style to what I usualy do. Still this is for enjoyment only...so glad it's been readyly accepted. yes Haley will be on it, and Caroline will have two very good reasons to dislike her-one the obvious one and the other...to do with Elijah. Anyway...should be interesting. What's going to be really fun writing is Klaus's reaction to her being around and findng he got a baby-mama...and being way too ineterested in his brother. should be funny...PS: just wrote this chapie just now cause felt guilty. didn't want to make you guys wait too long for an update. Marcel will play a key role is Katherine's future by the way...  
_


End file.
